Shinigami Curse Mark
The Shinigami Curse Mark is a curse mark that in evilness, dwarfs even Orochimaru's curse mark as it completely takes over not just their body but the mind as well, turning the person into a killing machine, a Shinigami. As a Shinigami, the person is nearly uncontrollable as they want to kill anyone and everyone living that they meet which is why the clan that invented it, the Kisei Clan sealed it away as a forbidden jutsu. It was later stolen by a mad scientist who desired to sow chaos in order to distract his enemies long enough to finish his work. Overview Taking the form of the Shinigami's face, this curse mark slowly drives the victim into committing suicide by influencing their thoughts to be negative, more and more so until they become so depressed that they lose the will to live. Once the victim dies, the eyes of the curse mark will glow red and emit a dark aura that slowly transforms them into the Shinigami over the course of thirty minutes. However, even if the body is further damaged, even to the point where only an arm remains, the transformation will not stop but it will take considerable more time depending on how bad the damage is. For example, if only an arm remains and the rest of the has been disintegrated, the process will take a full five days while it takes two days if only a full skeleton remains. The transformation however can only accrue if the wearer has died though the suicide doesn't have to be cause. Once transformed, the bearer of the curse mark will live again as a Shinigami whose purpose in this new dark life is to kill and the curse mark will no longer be on their body. Besides a desire to kill out of a sick pleasure, it must also kill at least once a day in order to maintain it's life as not doing so doesn't just mean death but their soul ceasing to exist altogether. The transformation also causes the victim to have a unique chakra that is deadly to all but it's own kind and the reanimated dead as absorbing it will cause not only the chakra of the enemy to rot but the person's body to rot from the inside out as it spreads until nothing but bones remain. But the Shinigami are dangerous for another reason, they are able to prevent the souls of those they kill from crossing on to the next life by devouring them and using them as chakra reserves to take from at any time. The devoured souls are also sealed within similarly to the Demon Consuming Seal however, the most frightening thing about it's ability to devour souls is that they can be sacrificed to allow the Shinigami to regenerate from fatal wounds however, this causes the souls to fade out of existence. The souls though are not at risk for being removed from existence should their chakra run out, they still produce mental energy which is converted into the Shinigami's mental energy. The Shinigami however are immune to most forms of attacks with only Yin-Yang Release and Sage Mode having any real affect, making them difficult to kill. But what makes them the most difficult is that they are able to become invisible to all but the Rinnegan and anyone who has survived the Death Reaper Seal, which also means that they cannot be touched or their chakra sensed however, this also means they cannot touch anyone while invisible except souls. A weakness of this curse mark however is that it has no form of defense while present in the early stages and therefore can easily be nullified if not defended by another. Hiraku's Development of It Once Hiraku learned it, he found that although it is as great as legend has it, the technique is still underdeveloped. The first thing Hiraku did to improve the technique was to learn how to use the half seal to control the influence of the curse mark before the transformation, allowing him to not only stop it altogether if desired but to dramatically increase it's psychological affect past the normal range of influence to speed up the process of the wearer's death. To his disappointment however, he was unable to speed up the process of the transformation itself once it has begun without nearly being consumed by it though he found that he could halt the transformation but it required an A ranked technique level amount of chakra. It wasn't until one of the men under him completed his transformation and went on a murderous rampage that Hiraku realized control of the curse mark's wearer but it was impossible to use a hand sign to restrain the Shinigami or even slow it down forcing him to use what strength he had left to force the curse mark to recede the transformation back into the curse mark, creating the final development, nearly killing Hiraku to do so. Category:S Ranked Category:No Range Category:Supplemental Category:Kinjutsu Category:Yin-Yang Release Category:Kisei Style Category:No Image Category:No Kanji Category:No Romaji Category:No Parent Technique Category:No Other Names Category:Has No Child Technique Category:Curse Mark